


The Bet

by GlitchyBitch



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: 2nd person POV, 2nd person point of view, Cunnilingus, F/M, NSFW, Smut, here's more Rob smut for you goddamn sinners, or original Post Void Rob, tawog - Freeform, tawog nsfw, tawog rob, the amazing world of gumball - Freeform, the amazing world of gumball nsfw, this can be my AU Rob, you get to decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyBitch/pseuds/GlitchyBitch
Summary: Fem!Reader x Rob (Reprogrammed Rob) I wrote this with my AU, 23 year old Rob in mind shhh.)It had been days since your last sexual encounter. You were aching, almost pleading with yourself to resist the urge to relieve yourself.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late post oops  
> More fics made from teasing my friends. I guess that's how I make stories now.  
>  **(I apparently thrive off of torturing my hyper-sexual friends with dumb little smut fics. They give me _power_**  
>  **I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO NAME THIS FIC ;A;**

_It was dark in your room, only the light from your phone illuminated your face as you tried to distract yourself._  
This bet was driving you crazy. The burning between your thighs was almost too much to bear, and this was the last night of it. Tomorrow you'd be home free. You bit your lip and focused more on the screen of your phone; some stupid video on youtube. You took a breath through your nose and let it flow from your lips, steadying yourself. A while after watching videos, in the middle of one, you found your thighs rubbing together. Your hips shifted and you almost squeaked.  
You could imagine you were already swollen down south, apparent by the way you were now rocking your hips from side to side while on your stomach. Was it breaking the bet if you were gaining some kind of pleasure, albeit very little from this? 

Suddenly you jumped at the sound of a creak. You lifted your head to see Rob at the doorway, static glowing in the dark.  
"How's the bet going~?" He asked, eye half closed as he sauntered forward, his hands behind his back. You swore you saw him smirk. You couldn't find your voice, only managing to open then close your mouth. You gulped and put your phone down, feeling yourself shudder once he was right in front of you. A chill shot down your spine and a searing heat pooled in your lower stomach.  
"It's, ah.." you bit your lip again, trying desperately to conceal your blush, "It's going well..." You lied though. You were aching for some kind of friction. His touch would be enough. God, you craved it... badly. "Not gonna lie, I'm-"  
"Waiting for it to end?"  
You nodded shamelessly. "It's driving me crazy."

"I can tell." Answered Rob, glancing at your thighs and back at your face, "Almost too obvious." His static deepened to an ocean blue and it grew louder as he kneeled before you. "You agreed to the bet and I'm impressed you've made it _this far_." The cyclops leaned forward, mismatched hands on the edge of the bed, and pressed a kiss to the end of your nose. "Maybe I can end it early and give you your reward." Your head perked up, hope glittering in your eyes, "You've been so patient." Without wasting time, he got you to turn over and pulled you forward and afer a little situating, you were sitting on the edge of your bed. He puts his hands on your knees and your cheeks flushed, the red tint rising to your ears as you felt your heart thrumming in your chest. "A-are you sure you'd want to end it early? We're a day away--" A gasp interrupted your speech and you tried desperately to keep your hips still, but as Rob began pressing kisses to your thighs, you tensed and swayed your hips. Rob stopped you and began to slowly unbutton your shorts. He gripped the end of the zipper, pulling it down tooth by tooth. Of course he'd toy with you... the bastard.

"Okay, you're doing this on purpose."  
"It's more fun this way." He grinned up at you. Your reactions were priceless to him. Wait... did he always have sharp teeth? They weren't particularly _razor_ sharp, but the previously rounded edges seemed to end in a dull point. This made your legs tremble with excitement.

He licked his lips as he pulled the last two zipper teeth apart, soon hooking his fingers into the waistband of your shorts. In one swift movement, he yanked your shorts down and off your legs along with your underwear. Damn it, that pair of undies was cute, too. Too bad he didn't have much time to admire them. He tossed them aside unceremoniously, not tearing his eye away from you for a second. "God _damn_ , babe.." he rasped and reached forward to grip your hips. Rob pressed another kiss to your soft skin, spreading your legs apart to continue to your milky inner thighs. He took his pink hand and cupped over your crotch, feeling the heat radiate from your sex and for the first time tonight, he felt his legs tremble.

He hissed, drawing in a breath through gritted teeth and felt himself glitch, the sound of it almost like a crackle as static glowed in the darkness of the room. He licked the pad of his thumb... a little too slowly while giving you what he thought was a "sexy" leer, earning him a lighthearted eyeroll from you. Rob slid his hand up your thigh, targeting the sensitive bundle of nerves with his thumb and began rubbing in slow, tight circles. You suddenly arched your back, biting your knuckle to suppress a moan, only letting out a high pitched squeak.  
"Don't be shy, doll." he purred, "Lemme hear ya..." Rob continued to toy with your sweet spot.

Leaning forward, he licked his lips, opened his mouth and bit down onto the soft flesh of your inner thigh. It seemed you took nicely to the pain and gripped the sheets of your bed. A thought lingered at the back of your mind, telling you that he'd done this before... Like he's eaten out countless women before you... but you were brought back to reality with a jolt when you felt Rob begin to suck firmly at your skin. You squealed delightfully, feeling tears begin to prickle at the corners of your eyes. The sly dog chose to double up, slowly rubbing your clit after he licked his thumb again, and returned to your slowly forming hickey. He could feel you tense, using his other hand to glide up and down your waist. You peeked down at him only to see he was gazing up at you, a mischievous glint in his light maroon eye. Rob made sure you were looking at him when he slid his bright yellow tongue over his perfect white teeth and bit down once more onto your thigh, purposely drawing a little blood, to which he lapped up slowly. A thin line of drool mixed with crimson.

Shit, all these forms of friction had your head spinning. Your hands were shaking so you unclenched them from your sheets and instead occupied them by lying one onto his shoulder as the other stroked the side of his head. He twitched slightly at your touch, his static growing louder for a second and the next thing you knew his hands gripped your hips harder, dragging you forward. He growled deeply and you felt your entire body shudder. The hot pit in your lower stomach only grew hotter.  
Soon after, he slipped your legs over his shoulders, _"Relax and let me take control."_ he purred, leaning in to press a kiss to your pretty pink clit, making you jump, "You just sit back and enjoy, sweetheart." With that, he took a deep breath, taking in your scent and proceeded to drag his tongue up your cunt to the top and suckled gently on your sensitive pearl, eliciting a purr from your throat.

Rob's tongue slid down over your slit again, the flat of it gliding back up. He came away from you with a wet pop and grinned up at you, swiping his top lip with his yellow tongue. You shuddered and looked into his light maroon eye, your own half lidded. Your chest was heaving. Before you could reply, he leaned in again to drag his tongue up your slit, slower now. He wanted to hear you beg...  
He _groaned_ as he took in your scent. Seems he was enjoying himself and by the way he eagerly lapped at your sweet, he wanted you to feel as much pleasure as he could give.  
"R-rob--" you stuttered, your legs trembling so much you tightened your muscles thinking you could stop it. Without warning, he suddenly plunged his tongue into you, making you squeal and fall back onto your bed. You could hear him chuckle then continue with his ministrations. His hands slid up from your hips to your waist as he slipped his tongue out to suck on your pearl again, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves then went back to your opening. He slipped his tongue back into you and twisted it, tasting you thoroughly. Your hands descended to grip his head and he growled, glitching in response. The feeling of his tongue practically buzzing against your inner walls had you moaning loudly. He pulled away for a second, _"Theeerrre we go..."_ came his growl again, his grip on your legs tightening as he went in for more. You needed more stimulation and he seemed to read your mind. Quickly, he sent his hand, polygonal and gray, to the top of your vulva. The pad of his thumb rubbed over your sweet spot and you thought it was all over right there, but then you felt his tongue thrusting deeply into you. You clenched around him when he began to "tongue-fuck" you, growling even more, even longer, deeper than before. Rob let his tongue glitch again, sending static waves of sharp, pleasurable chills up and down your spine. You were close and he knew it.

You felt your thighs tighten after his hand glitched over your clit. The string in your lower stomach was pulled taut, your sight became clouded and you were panting and moaning like a 10 cent whore. Soon, you brought your hand up to your mouth, attempting to hush your moans to no avail as your sounds escaped through your fingers. You curled inward, your legs wrapped around his head as you hooked them together by your ankles.  
Your mingled sighs and moans echoing and bouncing off the walls of the small room only roused you more. _"Rob... **Rob** -!"_ You tossed your head back and called out his name, your hips lifting off the bed as you were teetering on the edge. He moaned with appreciation, giving your clit a few more strokes, and by that time you were gone. The tight string snapped. You convulsed as your orgasm washed over you in waves, and by the look on Rob's face he was pleased, keeping his mouth on you as you rode it out. Once it passed and you were panting, he came off you and licked his lips. "Ya like your reward, babe~?" He asked almost breathlessly. He saw you nod, your chest heaving and gave a pleased chuckle. Rob lifted himself and crawled onto the bed next to you, cuddling against you and started to stroke your hair.

"So about that bet..."

You groaned and pushed his head to the side. "Asshole."

_"You love me."_


End file.
